Secrets and Lovers
by Abooklovers-heaven
Summary: Deeks and Kensi, Kensi and Deeks, Densi. What will everyone say. Are there consequences?
1. The Mother

**A/N - Ok guys this is my fan fic ever so here it is. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Ow" Deeks whispers as Kensi drags him through her dark apartment and towards her bedroom. "Don't you think that you could clean up every once in a while, Fern?" questions Deeks as he trips over yet another pile of dirty laundry or was it magazines in this pile. He knew it was a stupid question but he still likes to tease his partner about her uncleanliness after all this time even though all it did was annoy her.

"No, now shut up and be quiet, my mother is in the other room!" Kensi shoots back as she steers him around yet another mound of rubbish stacked at the end of her hallway.

"I still think it would have been much better if we were at my apartment and not sneaking around here," Deeks whispered "I feel a teenager trying to sneak behind your mothers back."

"You're the one who wanted to wait a few days before telling my mother about us"

"I just wanted her to get settled before dropping this on her, I mean it's not as though it has been an easy week for her." The detective said as they finally reached Kensi's room successfully without waking up Julia in the other room.

"Look I just want to keep us as us for just a little bit longer, its private and I want it to stay that way." Kensi replied as she tugged Deeks onto the bed behind her. "I love you and I know I don't say it enough, but please just do this one thing for me."

Deeks lay there revelling in the fact the she had said those magical words again. It had taken her a very long time to come around to the fact that she did love him and an even longer time for her to admit it to her. "Fine," Deeks said and he reluctantly gave up this argument and a smile pulled at his lips, "I love you too and I will do absolutely anything for you Kensalina, even if that means keeping us a secret."

Kensi smiled back at him as a look of longing passed over her face. "However I don't know how much longer we are able to keep this a secret," Deeks whispered with his hand resting on her belly, stroking it as he gazed into the loving eyes of his girlfriend of 9 months.

"I am only 9 weeks along, we have plenty of time to figure out how we are going to break this to everyone," she responded covering his hand with hers.

Gently he reaches up to cup her face with his hand and gave her a kiss that he pours all of his love into. As they separate their lips crash together and the kiss changes from loving to hungry, as the kiss became more passionate and heated. Kensi pulled him further up the bed as she started to work on undoing his buttons, but quickly gives up as she rips off his shirt buttons flying all over the bed. Gently as he dares, Deeks disentangles himself from her "I don't think this is such a good idea right now Kens," he whispers in her ear. Even though she knows he is right she wants this, she needs this. She needs his strength and as much as she hates to admit it, he makes her whole. She groans as he pulls away from her leaving her wanting more, as always.

* * *

An incessant beeping noise aroused Deeks from his glorious sleep the next morning. As he rolls over he marvels at the presence in bed next to him. The absolute gorgeous Kensi Marie Blye. In all of her pregnant glory snuggling closer to him as he attempts to extricate himself from her.

Oh well he though another 5 minutes couldn't hurt. As he drifts back off to sleep he thinks of Julia.

A slam of the bathroom door awoke Deeks from his slumber and rolled over to where his bed mate was. Kensi eyes flew open as she glanced around the room looking for the clock as she struggled to get up. "Shit it's 7:30" she yelps as she finally manages to yank the sheets off of herself and find her sweat pants that are draped on the chair across the room. "Deeks you need to get up now" she whispers as she silently curses herself for not getting up with the alarm and hour earlier.

"Why?" he asked confused as he levers himself up against the bed head. He hadn't seen her this flustered in a while and it made him worry. What was so important that they couldn't stay in bed any longer, I mean it wasn't as though they had to go into work today Hetty had given all of them the day off after a particularly strenuous case.

"Because my mother is up and you are currently occupying my bed." Realisation dawned on Deeks as he figured that Kensi probably didn't want to find her daughter in bed with her work partner.

As Deeks slowly hitched himself out of bed figuring he had time before Julia would come to find her daughter a knock sounded on the door.

"So much for sneaking out" Deeks breaths at Kensi attempting to be silent.

"Kensi, honey, I'm coming in, I need something from your bathroom." Julia yelled through the door.

"Kens, what do you want me to do?" Deeks whispers as he struggles into his pants that are lying on the floor next to the bed.

Just as the door opened Deeks straightened and turned towards the door, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to keep Kensi from freaking out.

"Kensi, is everything alright ho-"

"Mum I can explain" Kensi bursts out as Julia's eyes grow wide and takes in the scene around her. From the rumpled up bed sheets to the man standing behind her daughter at 7:30 in the morning in just jeans. She stops short when he mother breaks out in a smile.

"What!?" Kensi practically shouts at her mother confused as to her expression

"Well it's about time" Julia says with delight


	2. Mother knows all

**Alrighty, here is the next chapter guys, so I'm good at beginning stories and not continuing them on but as always I hope you enjoy. Please review as I do love reading all comments.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I may wish, I do not own anything** **L**

Her kitchen had never looked so small with her mother, Deeks and herself all crowding around the table as Julia waited for an explanation on their relationship.

"When exactly were you going to tell me?" Julia questioned as Kensi and Deeks sat at the opposite end of the table looking slightly guilty for not letting her mother in on the secret.

"Ummmm… sometime" Kensi stammered out, feeling the embarrassment of having her mother's questioning eyes on her and having her boyfriend on the other side of her.

"That is not an answer…" Julia responded flicking her eyes towards Deeks urging him to elaborate.

Deeks cracked under her gaze.

"We were always going to tell you it's just that after the last few weeks, I thought it would be better is we were to wait for a few days before telling you to give you a bit of time to settle in… Well that was my intention but Kensi had a diff-" Deeks rambled on, but was quickly cut off after receiving a sharp stomp on his foot by Kensi, letting him know that his comments were not welcome.

"Well I'm glad someone around here can tell me the truth" her mother said sending a knowing look to Kensi that put Kensi in an even guiltier mind set.

"Look mom it's just that after Jack and everything I didn't want other people to dictate our relationship and keep me asking if I was ok to be back in a relationship and I wanted to keep it private." Kensi said trying to reinstate herself in her mother's good books.

"Its ok honey, I'm not that mad at you, I mean, I kind of always knew it would happen," Julia said looking at her daughter with love.

"Ok but what I don't understand is how you knew about us, or assumed about us. We weren't being that obvious, were we?" Kensi asked confused as to her mother's comments.

"I knew from the first time I met you two, your witty banter and the way you two look at each other, you were obviously made for each other." Her mother said kindly, glancing between the couple at the other end of the table.

* * *

"I have to say Fern, that went remarkably better then I intended." Deeks remarked to Kensi after Julia had gone to bed that night. "I mean I thought she would be a whole lot angrier at us for not telling her sooner."

"I thought she wouldn't like us together." Kensi quietly admitted after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean, how could anyone not like us, I love you and you love me, there is no greater relationship then that." Deeks assured her, causing Kensi to glance up at him from her position on the couch.

In that moment, Kensi could not love him more, he always knew what to say at exactly the right time.

"You're perfect Deeks, I don't think you realise how lucky I am-" Kensi started but was cut off by Deeks who grabbed her face and drew it to his lips and gave her the most heart-felt, loving kiss they had both ever experienced.

"You don't get it Kensi, I am the lucky one" he whispered into her ear as they drew apart.

* * *

That night Kensi slept the best she had in ages, her mother approved of her and Deeks. Deeks loved her with all his heart. They had a baby on the way. There was nothing more she wanted in her life. Everything was perfect.

"Come on Kens, you have to get up…" Deeks urged as he leaned over to Kensi the next morning in his attempt to wake her up and get ready for work.

"I don't wanna get up." She complained annoyed that her boyfriend was disturbing her from her wonderful slumber.

"Come on baby, I know you don't wanna, but you have to, we actually have to go to work today." Deeks replied with humour in his voice as he stared at his girlfriend who attempted to pull the sheets back over her head.

"Urgh, Fine, but just so you know, I am mad at you for waking me up," Kensi stated good-naturedly "AND you owe me breakfast."

Deeks just smiled as he helped Kensi up from the bed, but the instant Kensi stood upright Deeks could see something was wrong. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I thi-"but she stopped as she made a break for the bathroom and vomited up the contents of her stomach.

"Oh, morning sickness, baby you gonna be ok?" Deeks questioned as he watched her from the doorway of her bathroom

"What do you think, it's your fault I'm like this." She snapped back, immediately regretting her words and cringed.

"Woah sorry princess, I'm going." He replied quickly backing up but bumping into something behind him. As he turned around he saw Kensi cringe.

"Are you sure there was nothing else you two wanted to mention to me?" Julia asked directing his question at Deeks who just looked sheepish.

"Ummmm… maybe" Kensi replied grimacing as she looked into the toilet bowl again and emptied the remaining contents of her stomach.

"Oh so nothing like, hey mum, I forgot to mention yesterday when we were telling you everything that I'm pregnant?" Julia enquired staring at Kensi as she struggled to maintain a straight face.

"Well there could be that" Deeks replied with a side-long glance at Kensi as he responded to Julia.

"Mum I'm sor- … I am so not sorry, you're laughing at me… Why are you laughing at me?" Kensi demanded as she rose up off the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry it's just that I already knew… again and I couldn't keep a straight face for much longer!"

"What! No one knows I'm only 9 weeks along"

"Darling I have been living with you for the past week, I know everything."


	3. The Team

**I was wanting to get this up yesterday but technology sucks so here it is now. I am going to start skipping ahead in time otherwise it will take absolutely forever. So here is the next one a couple of weeks in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I wished for it for Christmas but…. He didn't come through, I do not own it**

It had been a couple of weeks since Julia had moved back home and things had been going well for Kensi and Deeks. They had completely readjusted to Julia moving back home and they themselves had been staying at Deeks' apartment more and more.

"Come on princess, we're gonna be even later then we already are!" Deeks shouted through the apartment one morning as Kensi was finishing getting ready for work.

"I know, I know, I'm hurrying," Kensi replied "It's not as if it is easy vomiting up whatever I eat most mornings."

"Sorry baby, I know it must be difficult but if we don't hurry they will begin to suspect something and I know we agreed to tell them when you are ready but, I will tell them." The shaggy detective warned causing a frustrated grunt from Kens to resound through the apartment.

"Urgh, I hate you"

"No you really don't. You love me" Deeks responded with a smile on his face. With a baby on the way, their banter had escalated more quickly each time, sometimes with it ending in a disgruntled Blye.

"Sure I do," was the last thing he heard before he walked to the car to wait for Kensi.

* * *

"It's your turn to get the donuts Deeks!" Kensi yelled after him as he walked into the bullpen at OSP.

"No way, it's yours, I got them last time, and in fact the next 4 times are yours." He responded good-naturedly, ramping up the banter in front of Callen and Sam in order to keep up appearances.

"Oh come on please?" She begged turning her wide eyes to him.

"FINE, but this is absolutely the last time." He relented, knowing that is he didn't he would cop it later.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Callen asked, curiosity lacing his voice. "Deeks giving you a hard time?"

"Isn't he always?" Kensi replied with a smile on her face. "I swear it is his turn to get the donuts." Knowing that the boys would take her side over his.

"You heard the woman, you'd better get the donuts." Sam inputted giving Deeks a knowing look.

"Alright alright, I'm leaving" Deeks said knowing it was a lost cause when the big brothers stepped in.

* * *

"Argh finally, you took your time" Kensi shouted at Deeks causing Callen and Sam to jump.

"Hey don't go blaming me, it's not my fault traffic was bad." Deeks responded handing Kensi the box.

Kensi opened the box, pausing only to give Deeks a grateful smile. As she scarfed down three in a row Callen, Sam and Deeks sat there watching her down them without taking a breath. As she started on the fourth she paused and took a breath, she shot Deeks a panicked look and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Kens, you alright?" Deeks yelled after her, leaving a stunned Callen and Sam behind them.

"What d you think Deeks!" She shot back not caring who heard their conversation. By this stage Callen and Sam had caught up to them, concern plastered all over their faces. "It's your fault."

"Ummm Kens…"

"What!"

"Weeelllll I-"

"Spit it out" she shouted as she yanked open the bathroom door. "Oh crap" she whispered as she saw Callen and Sam standing behind Deeks.

"I guess this means you kinda know then?" Kensi asked the two older agents who looked like they wanted to start this day all over again.

"Ummmm, yeah we can guess." Sam piped up as Callen was frozen with his mouth hanging open.

"So how long exactly?" Callen asked as they all sat around the couch in the bullpen.

"How long what?"

"Have you been together?"

"Oh that Ummmm, yeah about 10 months."

"TE- ten months and you kept this a secret from us?" Sam started looking like he wanted to punch someone.

"And how far along are you?" Callen interjected preventing Deeks from answering Sam.

"About 11 weeks" Kensi replied guiltily.

"Who else knows?"

"Julia and that's it" Deeks responded with a thoughtful look on his face, "although Hetty probably knows, being a secret little ninja who knows everything and all."

"NOT HELPING!" Kensi said through gritted teeth.

"What I-"but cut off as the agent punched him in the shoulder silencing him from any further comments.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Callen wondered aloud, voicing his question.

"I don't know, when it became an issue I guess" Kensi replied stealing a glance at Callen and Sam's hurt expressions.

"Well I guess it's too late to give me the big brother speech." Deeks said after a moments silence in an attempt lighten the mood only to receive a pissed look from Sam.

* * *

"What do you think about the Kensi, Deeks situation?" Callen asked Sam as he dropped Callen home to his empty house.

"I think that they needed to tell us sooner and that I am going to kick Deeks' scrawny ass."

"Okay anger aside, what do you think"

"I think that they are perfect for each other but if you so much as utter a word of that to anyone I will deny it to my grave and put you in one myself!" Sam Proclaimed

* * *

"Don't worry about it so much Fern." Deeks said attempting to calm his girlfriend, "we will go to work tomorrow and it will be like no one even remembers-"

"You really think that?" Kensi demanded "They will treat me so differently, oh watch out for the pregnant lady. I probably won't even be able to do field work anymore."

Kensi flopped onto the couch in a field of despair, this was not how she had envisioned people finding out. She wasn't girly girl but she had imagined so squealing and excitement from the others. Then again she hadn't told Nell yet.

"Don't worry about it baby, we will figure it out. We always do" Deeks reassured as he sat on the couch next to her and gave her a passionate kiss that managed to take away all of her fears in the matter of a breath.

 **I know there is a lot of dialogue in this one but I have to get to the more fluffy stuff which I find so much more fun. So please review so I can get to it.**


	4. Appointment

**I'm sorry guys, I actually have no idea where all of the time went. Here it is though…enjoy, its just a little bit of fluff, but hey, gotta love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yada yada yada**

"Baby, baby, baby!" Deeks yelled through the tiny apartments startling Kensi out of her pleasant daydream.

"What, what, what?" Kensi replied appearing equally excited as Deeks seemed to be.

"Nothing" Deeks said grinning cheekily as Kensi's face clouded over.

"Urgh Deeks I'm so not in the mood for your antics, I've already vomited twice this morning."

"Okay I'm sorry princess. I'll stop now." He whispered as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yeah you'd better or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She responded, turning in his hold and reaching for his face and crushing their lips together.

"I'm wounded princess to think that you could actually sleep without me. Me on the other hand would sleep so much better without you taking up all four quadrants of the bed." Deeks teased but stopped when she planted a solid punch on his shoulder. "Okay, that one I deserved."

"Yeah ya think." She retorted stepping out of his embrace and reaching for her bag on the counter. "Work time though, let's roll."

As Deeks raced after her, he grabbed the keys off of the bench and locked the door behind him and they made their way down the stairs. As they reached the car Kensi demanded the keys. "I am so driving today."

"Are you sure that is a goo-"he started but stopped when he received a glare from Kensi daring him to continue. "No-yeah-um-you should definitely drive…being in a great mood now and all and I'm gonna stop talking know."

"That would be super wise right now" She said menacingly but not putting much effort behind it as she loved seeing Deeks squirm under her gaze.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted" Kensi sighed as she plopped down on the couch that night after a long day at work.

"Yeah cause you did sooooo much work today. Jumping out of that chair is hard work" Deeks tormented, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Oh shut up, it's the baby, even though it's only been what 14 weeks and I'm already getting so exhausted." The weary agent moaned, snuggling into Deeks' side as he curled up next to her on the couch.

"I know, but that's why you have me Fern. I'm doing all the heavy lifting from now on ok?" the scruffy detective reassured Kensi as he flicked on the DVD machine which already possessed Titanic in it.

"How do you always know what to say Deeks" She questioned him as she looked into his eyes adoringly. It was moments like these that she didn't think her heart could hold anymore love for this one man.

"It's part of my natural charm." He responded looking down at her with a fierce love that rivalled her own.

"Deeks, I'm being serious. You're always there for me, even when I don't want you to be, or when I'm yelling at you because you did something to annoy me again. You never gave up on us, even when I pushed you away." Kensi sobbed barely containing the tears that were threatening to spill out as she spoke.

"Hey hey, it's okay. Please don't cry. Of course I'm always here for you. I said I would never leave you and I'm sticking to that. I will never in my life willingly leave you okay? I love you too much to ever do that." he reassured with tears of his own starting to well up in his eyes it was hard to see his kick-ass Kensi like this, emotional and vulnerable. Kensi smiled up at him as the tears made tracks down her face and he kissed the soft skin underneath her eyes. They sat comfortably like that for a solid 10 minutes communicating in their own secret language with their eyes.

* * *

Some unknown time later an annoying noise woke the detective up from his amazing dream, which had a beautiful little girl with curly chocolate hair and big, blue eyes, running around with him. The noise persisted as he realised that it was the alarm on his phone that reminded him to tell Kensi to take her pre-natal vitamins, since she had the tendency to forget.

"Baby, it's time to get up, we have things to do, people to see, criminals to catch, you know all that stuff." Deeks attempted in order to get Kensi up. While one of his favourite things had quickly become waking up beside this absolute goddess, he hated waking her up. Especially when she looked as peaceful as she did now.

"Are you serious it's morning already?" Kensi mumbled as she rolled over and nearly fell off of the couch they were so precariously perched on.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's also doctor day YAY." He replied humour lacing his voice.

"Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about that" Kensi whispered as a smile dominated her features immediately lighting up her face. "We also have the day off work."

"Oh really, miss Blye, and what do you suppose we do with all of our free time today?" He responded waggling his eyebrows mischievously

"I think…hmmmm what do I think. Oh yeah that you should go make me breakfast, pancakes please." Kensi replied giggling silently at his mock horror.

"That's the only reason I'm here isn't it, to feed you?" He questioned in the same mock horror Kensi had seen only moments before.

"Oh, yeah totally."

* * *

"You know I have to admit, I hate hospitals." Deeks said as they sat in the waiting room.

"Deeks, it's a doctor appointment, its not like someone is injured or anything." Kensi reassured him, glancing up at his worried face.

"Yeah I know it's just that it brings back too many bad memories from when I was little and the Sidarov case and stuff."

"I know, but today is a happy day we get-"Kensi cut off as a voice sounded from the front desk.

"Miss Blye?" A doctor called out as Kensi and Deeks made their way up to her. The doctor took them around the back and asked her to slip het clothes off and put on the gown she handed her.

"Okay, so once you have put that on, we will check for the heartbeat and we will take an ultrasound to have a look at the little baby shall we?" She questioned expecting a response from Kensi, but all she could manage was a nervous nod of the head. "Okay then, I'll let you put that on and I will knock on the door in a few minutes."

After she left, Kensi proceeded to quickly replace her clothes with the gown, depositing her clothes on Deeks lap. "You okay? "he asked her as she sat timidly on the corner of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous this is the first time we will actually see our baby Deeks. Our baby." She whispered smiling down at him. However, a knock on the door prevented him from answering as the doctor hustled back in.

"Alright, you two ready for this?" She questioned seeing the slightly panicked looks on their faces. "Don't worry Miss Blye, it doesn't hurt one bit. Now did you want to know the gender?"

Deeks and Kensi shared a look. "Of course" they both replied at the same time equally eager to know.

"Oh that's cold" Kensi stated as the gel was placed on her slightly swollen belly.

"Ok, so here we can see the head, and you can also her a very strong heartbeat which is a very good sign. Now, alright here we are. Congratulations, it looks like you are having a boy." The doctor informed them.

"A boy really?" Deeks asked with fear tainting his voice.

"Yes a boy and by the looks of things a really healthy one. Would you like a picture?" they both nodded as they were lost for words staring at the screen in front of them, falling in love with the growing little boy

 **Thanks for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Please review and feel free to inbox me on any ideas you may have**

 **XX**


	5. Disappointment

**Look at me go three stories in one day…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I still can't believe we are having a boy!" Kensi said a couple of weeks later as they headed into the office.

"Yeah, weeks have past but it feels as though my mind is stuck on two weeks ago." Deeks replied when Kensi looked up at him, expecting a reply.

"Deeks, what wrong, you've been quite for the past two weeks?" Kensi asked concerned about him.

As Deeks let out a sigh he thought, 'what better time to get this over with'. "Kens, what kind of dad do you think I will be. I mean, it's not as though I had the best upbringing, what I hurt him"

"Deeks you'll be the best father possible, you will love him so much and that's all he could ever ask for. Or me for that matter. Remember, you're not alone." Kensi whispered in reply, tears forming as she looked at his sad face. "I love you, too much to let anything happen to you or this baby, and nothing can ever change that."

Deeks just nodded his head in response as they drew up to the door of mission. "Just remember, I will always love you." Kensi reassured him as they entered.

"Hey, guys, how you doing today?" Callen questioned as they entered the bullpen. "Seeming a little quiet today."

"Yeah, what's up, had a little lovers quarrel?" Sam teased as they took their respective seats.

"No we're good, right Deeks?"

"Yeah we're good" He responded giving her a weak smile. Kensi, smiled back at him, knowing how broken he felt on the inside, it killed her to see him like this. It was then she promised herself she would make him realise how much she loved him, and that he would be the best father any woman could ever hope for.

* * *

"Hey babe, what do you want for dinner?" Deeks asked as they sat at their desks that night, working on their paperwork.

"Oh god finally, I thought you would never ask. I'm absolutely craving Chinese." She responded smiling sweetly up at him, her eyes begging him. He rolled his eyes at her and picked up his stuff.

"Alright, well I'll be back soon, you guys want anything?" he questioned the two senior agents who were sitting at their desks silently watching their conversation.

"Nah, we're good, I'm going to go soon and Callen's coming for Michelle's cooking." Sam replied

"Well then, we may as well go to and get dinner on the way home." Deeks said as he resumed his seat behind his desk. Kensi sighed as she realised she would be waiting a while for more food.

A good half hour later they all packed up and headed towards the doors of mission when Sam called after Kensi. "Hey Kens, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Yeah Sam, Deeks I'll catch up to you in a bit." She replied.

When Callen and Deeks were out of earshot, Sam asked her the question that had been on his mind all day. "Kensi, what up with Deeks?"

"Ummm, nothing really. He'll be fine" She replied staring at the doors he had walked through only moments before.

"Come on Kensi, I know it's not nothing. He hasn't been making jokes at all today and he seems really depressed."

Kensi let out a big sigh before continuing. "Sam, he doesn't think he will be a good father. He is really scared that he will turn out just like his dad. He is really scared of hurting us."

"But that's ridiculous, he is nothing like his dad. He is a damn good cop and a damn good boyfriend to you from what I've seen and he will make a damn good father."

"I know, I have told him all of this, it's just like if he lets go of these fears he will become the man he hates the most. It's almost as if holding onto the fears are keeping him sane, but at the same time they are making him withdraw. I don't know what to do Sam. How do I show to him, that he will be the best father ever?" The worried agent asked him, casting her fears out into the open.

"You just keep on reminding him okay. Hang in there, he will realise soon enough." He said as they parted, heading off in different directions.

"Thanks Sam, I mean it." Kensi whispered as she headed towards the doors.

As she neared the car Deeks spotted her, "Hey what did he want?"

"Oh, nothing much, he just wanted to know, how I was going" Kensi fibbed, feeling guilty for lying to him

"Really, how are you feeling though?" Deeks asked genuinely concerned for his girlfriend.

"Deeks, I am absolutely great. I have everything I could ever want. You and this baby, mean everything to me and I am never letting go of you." Kensi reassured, leaning over to plant a soothing kiss on Deeks lips. "I love you" she whispered.

Deeks leaned in for another kiss, which was full of passion but right before they touched lips he whispered. "I love you too" and proceeded to plant a kiss full of passion that heated up her insides and turned her legs to jelly right on her lips.

"Now, I believe someone was hungry before!" Deeks exclaimed with a hint of himself shining through and breaking off the kissing before it could go any further.

"Hell yeah, Chinese please!" Kensi responded with a smile on her face.

"Well then Miss Blye, we must get going"

 **Sorry this ended up being a bit more rushed then I wanted but review as always.**


	6. Danger on the horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"Hey babe, where are you?" Deeks asked through the phone, as he wondered how long it could possibly take for her to get a box…or two of Twinkies.

"Ummm I'm coming, I'm nearly home, I just had a craving for peanut butter and pickles so…yeah I'm coming" she replied.

"Alright I'll see you soon, be safe."

"Alwa-, hold on, I think I am being followed. I am going to try and lose this guy." She said as she gently eased on the accelerator.

"Ok, just don't hang up, keep talking to me so I know you are ok, please" He begged panic instantly settling deep within his bones.

"I'll be fine, but – damn this guy is good, he right on me. I'm going to try and lead him away from home, he can't know where we live. Call Eric get him to check out numberplate 3CHN270, see who it is registered to." Kensi said, her voice raising in panic. Emotions getting the better of her.

"Okay, just drive like a maniac, and you'll lose him." He attempted, lightening the mood. "I'll call you straight back and I expect to hear that you lost him okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Eric, hey man, I need you to run this numberplate for me really urgently. 3 Charlie Hotel November 270. I want to know everything about the person in that car." Deeks said, propelling Eric into action.

"Is everything ok? I mean you sound kind of frantic." He questioned as he typed, concerned for his friend.

"No, it's not alright, Kensi is being tailed by some guy, I don't like this at all. She is out there where I can't protect her right now. So yes, excuse me if I may be a little bit frantic, but just find who ever owns the damn car." The worried detective shot back at his friend. Instantaneously regretting his tone. "I'm sorry man, it's just that I'm not there with her, and I am powerless, sitting here at home."

"It's ok, don't worry, I understand." Eric replied as he pulled up the records. "Ok so it looks like the plates belong to a Danny Morgan, 33, lives in Culver City, but I don't see any connection to you or Kensi anywhere."

"Thanks Eric, Call the team, and brief them." Deeks said shortly as he hurriedly hung up the phone and dialed Kensi's number.

"Who is it?" Kensi demanded as she answered the phone

"It's me, Deeks, Eric found out who is driving that car, and do you know a Danny Morgan?" Deeks enquired.

A sigh sounded at the other end as the pregnant agent took her time answer, "Yeah, I know him, let's just say that dating has its downside" Kensi replied trying to insert humour into her voice.

"What the hell, Kens, how do you manage to pick these guys." Deeks said dumbfounded.

"Hey now, he was completely harmless. At least he was when I saw him!"

"Well, he's clearly not harmless now, is he still on your tail?"

"Ummmm, no I think I lost him, I'm heading back home now. I have to say though, it's a lot harder now to do anything with this massive bump in the way!" She exclaimed, relief flooding her as she made her way back home.

"Yeah, well it comes with the baby, take it or take it, no refunds." Deeks countered with a smile dominating his features.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny, you are so lucky I'm not there right now, I would punch you for that." Kensi retorted allowing a smile to cross her face.

"But you love me!" the cheeky detective said, hanging up the phone so he could wait for her return. He knew he would pay for it later but he didn't care, everything had to be perfect for her. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

* * *

A slam of the door startled Deeks out of his pleasant daydream.

"Hey lover boy, dinner ready yet. I'm starving." Kensi yelled as she walked through the door, dropping her bags and keys in the kitchen.

"How are you hungry, I bet you ate an entire box of those Twinkies when you were in the car." Deeks shot back but continued when Kensi glared at him. "But yes, it's done, ready to eat whenever baby Fern so desires."

"And what about when I so desire huh, am I not important to?" Kensi asked feigning anger towards her boyfriend.

"Of course sugarbear, it's just…you know, you already ate."

"Well, little Fern as you so put it may be a boy and we are both hungry." Kensi said defiantly.

"Alright, if you so insist, lasagne is in the oven."

As Deeks served up dinner, Kensi sat at the table ogling her boyfriend as he ambled around the kitchen. "So Kens, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but who is Danny Morgan?" Deeks questioned curiosity getting the better of him.

Kensi released a long breath before responding. "About seven years ago, I met Danny at a bar, he was single I was single, we were both attractive people, you know how it goes. Anyway, he was probably the last guy I seriously dated, before the serial dating started. We were dating for about 3 months, I had already joined NCIS by this point but hadn't earned the bad-ass Blye part yet, when he lost his job as a banker."

She continued with a smirk. "I know, I know, not my type but he was hot. Anyway, everything was good for those first few months, I was as happy as I was probably going to get and he was nice. After he lost his job, he started moping around the house the whole time and he became super clingy, he would walk me to the front door then he would be literally waiting for me at the door when I came back. It was painful, and it wasn't me, I needed space, it was killing me on the inside, so I broke up with him. He didn't really take it well, but he never hurt me or lashed out at anyone. That was the last I ever saw of him…until today." Kensi ended, feeling exhausted, but relieved to have it off her chest.

Deeks had kept silent throughout the entire story and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I uh, I don't really know what to say to that." He admitted.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and he means nothing to me now. To be honest, I hadn't even though of him since we became partners. You and this baby are my everything. Nothing is gonna change that now. Especially not an old boyfriend." Kensi assured her boyfriend coming up behind to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you Kens." Was his only response and he turned in her arms to wrap an arm around her shoulder and one protectively around her swollen belly.

"I love you too Detective Deeks" she whispered.

 **Well that went a little differently than I had imagined. Oh well. Please review.**


	7. Safe House

"Son of a Bitch" Kensi moaned as she woke up a few mornings later. It had been days since the car chase and there had been no sign of him anywhere and he had not attempted anything else to harm her or her 'family'. It was driving her insane, Hetty had moved her and Deeks to a safe house in order to protect them and their unborn child. That meant 24 hour surveillance inside and outside the house. Absolutely zero privacy, except for the bedroom and bathroom.

"What? Are you ok?" Deeks asked concern briefly crossing his sleepy face, his arms, instinctively reaching out to her.

"huh- oh yeah, nausea from hell" She replied forgetting she had mumbled those words out loud, and curling up as much as her swollen belly would allow. "I guess no donuts for me this morning"

Deeks took pity on her "No, no donuts for anyone this morning, if you can't have them, then no one can have them" he stated matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Stop it." She whispered

"Stop what?" genuinely confused as to her comment.

"Stop being so sweet, and kind and loving" Her eyes tearing up when she said it, as she uncurled herself and rolled closer to him. "I love you Marty"

She only reserved the use of his first name for special occasions, and he knew she was being honest when she used his given name. It was so rare for him to see her this vulnerable, except it was happening more and more since she had become pregnant, though she would most likely blame it on the hormones if he were to bring it up.

"I love you too, Kensi Marie Blye." He replied openly expressing his feelings for her. He leaned forward the slightest amount to close the few centimetre gap and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew that it would escalate a little too far though and he knew that the cameras in the house were equipped with audio and long range hearing.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast this morning, princess?" Deeks pulling away, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not really hungry Deeks" was the reply that came as she had stood up and walked to the bathroom. "And I know what you're going to say, that I have to eat, but seriously I don't think I ca-"

Cut off only to quickly twirl around and cradle the toilet bowl and proceed to empty the entire contents of her stomach, paying no attention to Deeks, who had come up behind her to pull her hair back. She rested her head on the edge of the toilet bowl, trying to cool down her heated head.

She groaned as she went to lift her head, but only to have Deeks pull her up and onto his lap, cradling her as she sat on his lap. "I really hate that!" She angrily whispered, any energy that she may have had earlier now had seeped away, as she drew on energy from Deeks. "The only part of being pregnant that I hate. Well that and the fact that everyone finds the need to touch my belly. It drives me absolutely insane." She added, feeling some sense of life come back to her. "Ooo idea, maybe I should get one of those shirts that has 'hands off' printed in big letters on the front of it."

Deeks chuckled at this, knowing how much she hated people touching her, unless it was him or the rest of the team…to a certain extent.

* * *

"Deeks, all I'm saying is that I can't eat anything right now. Okay, just leave me alone about it…please Deeks" Kensi begged as they entered the bullpen later that morning.

"But Kensi, it's not good to skip a meal, especially now that you're pregnant" Deeks responded softly, trying to reason with her.

"Deeks I said just to leave it alone"

"I know it's just…argh…it's not good…okay, just promise me that you will eat something later"

"Yeah I will" She relented sighing as she fell back into her desk chair. Suddenly realising that Callen and Sam had stopped working and had been listening in on their conversation.

"Deeks is right Kensi, as much as I hate to admit it, you have to be eating" Sam interjected, regretting butting in on their conversation when Kensi shot him a glare.

"By the way Kens, you looked a little green when you walked into the kitchen this morning" Callen said, trying to rescue his partner. "I was checking in on your safe house this morning and saw you walk into the kitchen." Defending himself when both Deeks and Kensi looked at him curiously.

"Morning sickness" Came the blunt reply as she ducked her head down and got stuck into the paperwork. Ever since Hetty and Callen had found out about her pregnancy they had put her on permanent desk duty until after the baby was born. It was slowly killing her on the inside, it meant no more sparring and DEFINITELY no more field work. Everything that Kensi did on a day to day basis.

"Uh-huh, Michelle had the same thing when she was pregnant with Kam. Except only once or twice." Sam said trying to make Kensi feel better.

"Yeah well, Kensi is getting it every day" Deeks said with a frown crossing his face. "I'm sure that can't be normal"

"You know it is Deeks, the doctor even said so herself." Kensi replied, not liking his conversation. "I'm going up to Nell"

"Alrighty"

* * *

"Morning Nell" The pregnant agent greeted with faux cheeriness.

"Hey Kensi, how you doing today?" The intelligence agent replied

"I'm good" She hesitated "anything on Danny?"

"No I'm sorry, he's like a ghost, I can't find him anywhere, I'm sorry Kens" Nell responded a look of guilt crossing over her face. "I still trying, but I can't promise you anything"

"It's ok, I guess I just want him to stop putting a damper on my mood. Everything good that has happened over the last few days, I just can't stop the thoughts crossing in the back of my mind that when is Danny going to show up? When is he going to make his next move? Will he go after me or Deeks next? I can't take it any longer, it's so frustrating" Kensi ranted, her hands raking through her already messed up hair, unbeknownst that Deeks was leaning against the door to Ops, gazing at her, love in his eyes. God how he loved that woman so much.

 **I didn't know where to break it up so I felt like here was as good a place as any. I hope you liked. Reviews are always welcome.**


	8. Master of Disguise

_Reminder Kensi is about 18/19 weeks along by this point._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it NCIS LA**

"Deeks! How long have you been standing there?" Kensi accused as she noticed him in the doorway.

"Not that long!" He defended himself, not wanting to embarrass her in front the wonder twins.

"mmhhmm sure" She replied making her way over to him. Standing right in front of him. "So you didn't hear anything…nothing at all?"

"Well maybe the part about the ex-boyfriend part, but other than that-" Deeks responded, cutting off when Nell sent him a disapproving glare from across the room.

"Deeks-" she tried

"Look, I'm worried about him too, but we can't let him take over our lives, we don't know exactly why he is doing this, but until we do, ignore him. And I know that that is hard to do, but we can, we can completely ignore him until we HAVE to worry about him." The young detective assured his pregnant girlfriend. Kensi smiled up at him as he said this love and awe dominating over her gorgeous features.

"Deeks" She sighed "I love you" but froze as she realised that she had said that out loud…in public…in the ops centre.

"I love you too Kens" Deeks whispered, but in her ear so that he didn't embarrass her any further.

* * *

A piercing shrill, interrupted the teams banter in the bull pen later that day, as an eager Eric poked his head over the railing. "Guys I got something"

"What are you talking about Eric?" Callen questioned as he and Sam shared confused looks. It wasn't as if the team had a case, for the last few days it had been full of paperwork.

"On Danny, I found something" Eric called over his shoulder as he walked back into ops. As he sat down in his chair he heard the urgent patter of four pairs of feet make their way up the stairs. As they entered they all took their positions around the screen. Sam and Callen in front with Kensi and Deeks positioned behind them, leaning on the table.

"What do you have Eric?" Deeks asked as he settled an arm around Kensi's waist.

"Ok, so I have been running constant searches on kaleidoscope and any other data bases to find anything on Danny Morgan. I have had absolutely no luck until now. I couldn't understand why he was no-where. It seems as if he is a master of disguises. After you lost him Kens he went completely offline, he changed his features and got a different car, until today when I picked up the original car pulling into this garage" Eric explained as he pulled various pictures up on the screen. "He exited the original vehicle and entered this one. He has multiple cars and it seems as though he is funded enough to change his looks on the whim."

Kensi stood stunned at the screen, how had someone she had known so long ago that used to be so kind, become this person. Someone who wanted to hurt her and her family. No, she would not let this happen, she could not lose Deeks. She doubted she would survive another man leaving her life, first her dad, then Jack, then Dom. No way in hell was she losing Deeks as well.

Deeks had sensed the shift in Kensi mood when Eric had started talking, it had progressed from calm, to concern to then settle on anger. She was radiating anger, he doubted that anyone would be able to stop a bad-ass, pregnant Kensi. He knew that Kensi would do anything to protect her family and her extended family, even including Granger, who had somewhat redeemed himself in Kensi's eyes. No-one was going to hurt her family, but he knew that she wouldn't know when to stop, that she wouldn't let the baby stop her from protecting them.

"Kens, say something" Deeks begged as he ran after her after she had stormed out of ops.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say that he is still out there. That I should be scared. Say that he is going to hurt MY family. Say that he is resourceful. Say that I made a bad decision all those years ago, being with him?" Kensi sobbed, breaking down in front of him, sinking onto the floor and crying her eyes out.

Kens- urgh, I just want to talk about it. It's okay to be scared, it's okay to be mad, hell get angry, yell at me, scream at me, use me as a damn punching bag, but don't think for a single second I am going to let you do this alone. That anyone one here will let you do this alone. We don't want to hear you apologise for what HE did. Not you. This is ALL on him." Deeks responded getting angry at Danny, but sinking down to her level to gather her in his arms. "I'm here for you…I'm here for you"

* * *

Little did Kensi and Deeks know that Sam and Callen were around the corner. Listening to them, their hearts breaking a little as they realised how much this hurt their little sister. Thinking it was best not to sneak away, Callen rounded the corner with Sam in tow.

"Deeks is right Kensi, we are not leaving you, we are here for you as well. We are doing this as a team." Callen said announcing his presence and startling Kensi and Deeks.

"Thanks guys" Kensi replied barely managing to get her answer out before starting to cry again. Deeks only managed a small smile before his gaze was fixed back onto Kensi, a frown crossing over his face as he contemplated the situation. Taking this as their queue, Callen and Sam walked away, leaving the two of them in the hallway, comforting each other.

When they were out of earshot Sam turned to Callen, "Do you think that we should tell them, what happened after they left?" Sam asked Callen, unsure of how to continue.

"No, I think we should keep it to ourselves for now. They have enough going on as it is, without adding this to it." Callen replied, hating himself for keeping it a secret.

 **I know I know, that's mean, but please review**


	9. Another Secret

"Come on, we should go" Deeks whispered, hating have to disturb her. They hadn't moved from the floor in the mission since they had left OPS but Deeks didn't mind. Kensi needed to feel safe and if that meant having to sit on the hard ground of the Mission for hours he would do it in a heartbeat.

Kensi just nodded into his chest, she was comfortable and she felt safe, something that she needed, especially now.

"Come on, let's go back to the safe house, and get a good night's sleep" Deeks replied in response to Kensi's nod. As he stood up from the floor he pulled the pregnant agent along with him. As she stood to full height, Deeks pulled her into his arms, circling them around her body and dropping a kiss on her forehead. This only made her start crying again wishing she could stay curled up on the ground. "I love you, we're safe okay"

"Okay, it's just all the hormones you know. I want to go home."

"Yeah I know, so let's go"

"No I mean, I want to go home Deeks"

"I know baby, I do to, but we can't, we don't know where Danny is and we have to assume he knows where we both live." Deeks responded feeling depressed that he couldn't give her what she wanted. Deeks wanted to give her the moon, but it was one of the times that he couldn't and it killed him to see how desperate she was.

* * *

"Baby, just sit here and I'll get you some food, okay?" Deeks said as he led Kensi over to the couch, ensuring that she got comfortable before he went into the kitchen.

"Ok" Kensi had retreated into her shell after they had left the mission, she didn't want him to see her like this but he didn't care. He had to make her know that he was always going to be there for her. Eventually he wanted to marry her, but it was the worst time possible, he knew that, but he also wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He patted his inside jacket pocked as he re-entered the living room with a plate of left over lasagne from the night before, feeling the small box that he kept tucked there in a safe place.

"Hey Kens, here's some food, you have to eat, even if you don't want to, you have to." Deeks said announcing his re-entry to the living room so he didn't startle the young agent. Kensi didn't acknowledge him, but he didn't care he continued on his track until he stood right in front of her. He knelt down on the floor and took her hands in his and made her look at him. "Come on, what's up, you can tell me anything"

It took a few moments and a little bit more prodding from Deeks until she started to talk, but once she had started it was like the floodgates were re-opening and she started to cry again. Deeks gathered her in his arms and huddled on the couch with her whispering assurances and sweet nothings into her ear. He couldn't bear to see her like this, his strong and kick-ass Kensi, huddled on the couch in his arms bearing her soul for the world to see. As much as she would deny it, at times she wore her heart on her sleeve for anyone to see. It was one of the many things that he loved about her.

* * *

Hetty sat up in OPS that night after everyone had left, looking at the image of her two agents sitting in their safe house. How could someone hurt these two, this was her family. No-one was going to hurt her family, no-one was going to die, she would do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen and if I did happen she would make life a living hell for everyone who was in the wrong.

The door to OPS opened startling the Operations Manager out of her daydream, she looked up to see Callen walking in. "Agent Callen, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hetty asked as he drew a seat up and sat next to her. Watching Deeks comfort Kensi on the couch of their safe house.

"Do we tell them?" Was the only response Callen gave to her questions as he stared at the screen, "I mean, what do we tell them if we do decide to tell them?"

"I think for the moment, that it is best if we keep that to ourselves," Hetty responded, "Look at her Mr Callen, she breaking slowly and Mr Deeks is trying to put her back together, but she has so much on her plate right now." As much as she hated lying to her agents she felt this was a necessary evil.

* * *

Kensi had finally cried herself to sleep after an hour and Deeks was reluctant to move her, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was like all of her fears disappeared when she fell asleep, that she was having a pleasant dream and Deeks was glad for that. All the stress that she was under was not good for the baby.

Deeks picked her up and carried her to the main bedroom, laying her down on the bed in the centre of the room. He placed a kiss on her forehead, whispered goodnight and pulled the covers up over him.

Since it was only 6:30, Deeks headed back into the living room and picked up Kensi's untouched plate of dinner and turned towards the kitchen. He tidied up and moved back into the living room. He sat down only after making the place spotless. He hated mess and cleaning gave him time to think about Kensi, so he cleaned for an hour or more. When Kensi woke up she would hardly recognise the place as much as she liked the idea of being tidy, she could never do it. It made him chuckle thinking about all of her quirky little aspects that he had come to love over the past years. Parts of her that he never showed to anyone else. Parts of her that he absolutely loved even if she didn't. Now that she was pregnant though, she had become more self-conscious, but he though she just looked even more beautiful, she had a mini Deeks and Kensi growing inside of her. It was a beautiful thing.

* * *

"Hey Baby, how you feeling this morning?" Deeks asked as Kensi walked out the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Ummm, hungry" Kensi replied looking much better then yesterday. Deeks eyes lit up at this.

"Food, yeah I can do that. Pancakes good?" Deeks questioned happy that she finally felt like eating again.

"My favourite kind" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Anything for you Kensalina, anything you want!"

 **Woo Hoo 10k. I hope you enjoyed and please review**


	10. Compromise

**Chapter 10 wow. Thank for those who are following and leaving those little reviews, I just love them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters as much as I wish I did.**

"God Deeks, you really know the way to a woman's heart!" Kensi exclaimed as they walked into the mission later that day.

"No Kens, only yours" He added, a grin overbearing his features which only made a smile break out on Kensi's face as well. This morning was a far cry from how they had left the building yesterday, but Kensi felt so much lighter. She had cried it all out and as much as she hated to admit it she felt so much better for it. It had felt like everything had come to a head yesterday, it had been like the pressure was building up inside of her, begging to be released and it had. Today was a new day. A fresh start. She was determined for it to be a better day.

"Mornin' guys" Deeks greeted the two senior agent, with his surfers drawl, who were sitting in the bullpen, both with their backs to them. "What you doin' there guys?"

"Umm nothing… nothing at all" Callen quickly replied, turning around to face them, smoothing out his guilty face.

"Uh-huh you want to try that again there buddy, maybe you'll convince yourself next time" Deeks retorted settling himself in his desk chair, only after making sure that Kensi herself was settled and had everything she needed.

"I don't know wha-" Callen tried stopping when Deeks and Kensi gave him a pointed look. He indicated to both himself and Sam, "fine, we were wondering who gets to be the godfather and who gets to be the uncle of your child, we still don't know what you're having." His tone accusing towards the end.

"Oh well, I guess with all of the commotion we forgot to tell you. " Kens said speaking up for the first time. As a sign of solidarity she stood up and walked over to her partner's desk and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We are having a boy." Kensi announced proudly. "And who says that we wanted one of you guys got to be godfather?"

"Really that so great you guys!" Nell shouted as she made her way down the stairs startling the team from their conversation, not giving time for Callen and Sam to answer her question. "I'm so happy for you" Coming over she gave first Kensi, then Deeks each a hug, being extra careful with Kens. "So have you picked any names yet?"

"Hold on, hold on, they haven't answered our question yet…Kensi, Deeks?" Sam asked expectantly

"You guys will know, when you know… which will most likely be when the baby is born" Deeks interjected with a finality in his voice. "And Nell, we still have plenty of to decide on a name, right Kensalina? … Kens?"

As Deeks finished talking he was wondering why she wasn't saying anything at all. Turning around he saw that her face had gone pale and she was clutching her stomach. "Kens what's wrong" he asked concern lacing his voice. His concerned tone had caused the rest of the team to look up at her unsure of what was going on.

"You would hope that after the first trimester it would have passed" Kensi said with a strained voice a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"Uh-oh, Callen, bin now!" Deeks demanded as he placed a hand on the young agents back and guided her into his seat, recognising this reaction. The moment Callen shoved the bin into his hands, Kensi grabbed it out of then and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. The team cringed away from the scene that unfolded in front of them. "Yeah, you definitely would not have made it to the bathroom Kens, glad we were here to be of assistance"

"Oh shut up Deeks, this is all your fault!" Kensi exclaimed, shooting a sympathetic glance at the rest of the team who were standing around looking slightly uneasy.

"Don't tell me that you hate it, you know you love, in a weird sort of way. Just think of that beautiful baby boy you're growing right now." Deeks added slipping easily back into his well-known façade of banter. By this time Kensi had placed to now full bin on the ground and had stood up to her full height and had placed her arms around his neck.

"I would kiss you right now, but I really don't think you would appreciate it." Kensi said conveying her love with her eyes.

"Uh-huh, I really do bu-"

"What did we say about PDA in the office people?!" Callen interjected interrupting Kensi and Deeks from their moment. "And just for the record, I really didn't need to see that this morning Kens, thanks for that."

"Hey, I can't help it!" Kens defended as she and Deeks broke eye contact and she slipped a protective arm around her belly.

"Hey I'm just sayin"

"You kno-" A piercing whistle broke up the small group banter as a flustered Eric popped his head over the railing.

"Guys you got to see this!" Was all he said as his head retreated and his hurried footsteps paced quickly back to his work station. His abruptness had caused the team to swiftly stop what they were doing and make their way up to ops. The second they were all settled in ops Eric brought his news up onto the big screen. "I have been running Kaleidoscope on Danny all over the city, mainly focusing on Ops, your safe house and your apartments and this is what I found" he paused for what seemed an eternity then continued. "Guys, this is your safe house. How the hell did he find out where you were?"

"This is impossible, Eric are you sure this is right, are you sure it is Danny?" The young, worried detective asked quickly feeling his pulse rise. Gone was his pleasant morning. It was now replaced with an uneasy feeling that had his stomach in fits. After what had seemed like an even longer eternity then before Eric answered, defeat colouring his voice.

"I'm positive, you're compromised"

 **Woooo I made it, I hoped you enjoyed please leave a review on the way out**


	11. Captured

"Eric, where did he go after the safe house?" Callen demanded, ever the team leader.

"The last place he was seen was down in San Pedro, at some garage" Eric replied quickly sensing the urgency in the team leader's voice

"Alright thank you, send the address to my phone, you and Nell keep digging, find ANYTHING you can on this guy understand?" Callen paused seeking understanding from the two, "and Sam and I will go check this place out."

"What about us?" Kensi asked quietly making the young couple known

"You two, go back to the safe house, scour absolutely everything, he has to have got to you two sometime, there has to be a tracker on you two somewhere. Check your cars and clothes, then dump your phones and come back to OPS taking the extra-long way around" Callen said urgency tinging his voice, he didn't like it when people threatened his family.

"Ok let us know if yo-"

"G, I think we need to tell them now" Sam interrupted Kensi as he sent a knowing look Callen's way, ignoring the questioning looks on the couples faces.

"I don't think now is a go-"

"Yes now is a good time, what the hell have you two been hiding from us?" Deeks all but yelled not caring he interrupted his boss.

After giving him a long look he opened his mouth and began to tell "After you guys left OPS the other day there was some more information that Eric had for us…" He paused sending an unsure look Sam's way but Sam urged him on. "There was a little bit more of the video that you didn't see, Kensi…he has your mum!"

Kensi let the words hang in the air, how was this possible, Danny didn't even know that she had a mum, she had never talked about her mum, or dad with him. No it was simply impossible, had he been following her for that long. God he made her feel so incompetent, she had been working for this agency for god knows how long, hell she could take down Sam in a knife fight, but she couldn't even spot someone tailing her. What good was she in this job if sh-

"Hey stop it" Deeks whispered in her ear pulling her from her thoughts "You're not useless, don't even try and deny you weren't thinking about it, in case you didn't notice we all missed it, hell I was with you most of the time. We'll get her back. "

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any better, I missed it, I screwed up. I felt safe in my own home, I relaxed on safety I took routes more than once a week, I stopped being safe, this is on me. He took my mum because of me."

"No, don't do this to yourself, we are in this together remember, so let's do what our fearless team leader says, we are getting our butts out of here, going to our safe house and pulling apart every scrap of clothing we have until we find anything. Got it?'

A smile flitted across the young agents face as she took Marty's hand in her own and nodded in response, and proceeded to make her way to the exit.

"Be safe out there guys" Callen called after them

"You find that son of a bitch" Deeks yelled back in parting, placing an arm around his girlfriend steering them towards the garage "And you put him down."

* * *

"There has to be something, anything, why can't I find ANYTHING" Kensi was yelling by this point, they had left OPS and were now at the safe house trying to find anything. There were clothes strewn throughout the entire safe house, technology ripped apart and a defeated Deeks sitting on the couch. "Deeks there is nothing here, how the hell did he burn us, we have taken everything apart and. There. Is. Nothing" Kens said punctuating her words for emphasis.

Deeks sighed, he hadn't felt this useless in ages, and this Danny guy seemed to be running circles around them. How had neither of them spotted this, they were trained in the art of undercover and spotting tails was their specialty, for crying out loud. "I don't know Kens, we've looked everywhere. I checked every single nook and cranny a car has and all of my clothes… we're missing something."

Kensi flopped down onto the couch next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply before placing her hand in his and bringing it over to her swollen stomach. This simple movement seemed to calm both of them, they both visibly relaxed sinking further into the couch and turning their heads to one another. "We need to think this through logically, like Nell would."

"Okay"

"Kens we need to think. Ok so you used to date him, did he ever go to your apartment?"

"No, well yes, but I have moved since then, and before you ask, no he doesn't know I work for NCIS, he knows I'm a fed, but not who I work for."

"So how the hell could he track down a fed who is pretty much a ghost in the system, changes her routine daily and… oh my god" Deeks trailed off staring off into the distance. "Remember what we were talking about when I was in hospital after I had been shot," pausing again to see her nod in acknowledgement, "Well I was the weak link back then and I would still be now figuratively speaking. All it would have taken was for him to see you with me in the street looking close to know there was thing between us and for him to flip. I'm not as much of a ghost as you, Callen and Sam are, I have a routine, I wake up in the morning and go to the beach that is my routine. Yes while it is pretty much a different beach every day, it doesn't take a genius to figure out I would be were the waves are. Not only that but I am an LAPD cop, people would recognise me. All it would take is a bit of asking on the right side of town and he could find me. Then once he found me, I would inevitably lead him to you! I'm so sorry Kens!"

"Hey, don't be sorry, remember what you did at the hospital after that you realised that, you saved my life and you have had my back ever since, so we will go out there do what we do and kick some serious but." Kens said sitting up to look him in the eyes. "Now, let's head back to OPS…the long way, and hear what Sam and Callen have."

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"Eric send back up NOW" Callen yelled through the comms. Both he and Sam had tracked Danny through the streets of San Pedro until they had caught up to him. It felt like they were playing a massive game of whack a mole. Every time they saw him, he disappeared around another corner, and now they were cornered and in a shoot-out, this day just kept on getting better and better. Originally they had assumed that Danny was alone in the car, now they were sure he wasn't He had three others… of course he did.

"Okay, on it's way, Kensi and Deeks are on their way too, they should be pretty close by now."

"Thanks Eric." Callen replied too distracted by gun shots to pay too much attention to what he was saying. "Sam, I'm running low, what you got"

"On my last clip, 5 bullets, got to make 'em count G."

Sam certainly wasn't a pessimist but he surely felt like one now, he was also fairly sure that unless back up arrived in the next minute, that he and Callen weren't getting out of this unscathed. A screeching of tyres around a corner caused both Callen and Sam to pop their heads up at the same time, they caught a glimpse of a silver SRX, Kensi, as the back end fish tailed out giving Deeks the perfect opening for a shot.

Now that Kensi and Deeks were here, the odd were evenly stacked, although, Kensi shouldn't be here, dammit why didn't Callen listen to what Eric was saying over the comms, Kensi was pregnant for crying out loud, she shouldn't be on active duty, she should be sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

Deeks quickly took out two of Danny's men which gave Sam an opening for the third guy, he lined up and took a shot. It flew true through the air and sunk in his target. A headshot. Dead before he hit the ground. Quickly realising he was surrounded, Danny dropped his weapon and sunk to the ground on his knees. Only now had Kensi gotten out of the car, once she had known that the area was secure and it was safe for her she made her way to where the team was gathered around Danny on the ground. Callen quickly pulled her aside as she made her way up to her team, "You know there are no cameras here and if something were to happen to Danny, I wouldn't see anything."

"Thanks Callen, I'd rather just let him rot in jail, although a few broken ribs would certainly make it unpleasant." She whispered in reply, breaking from Callen's grip moving to stand in front of Danny. She had intended to be calm but as soon as she was standing in front of him, she couldn't quell her anger, it rose up inside her bubbling away. "Where the hell is my mum? What did you do?" She yelled, after only a few seconds and a smug expression stuck on the captured man's face, she placed blow after blow on his ribs and one to his face for good measure, splitting his lip open and knocking him to the ground unconscious. Callen moved to pull her away but Deeks beat him to it. "Kens…KENS, it's ok…it's ok, we got him, he's down!"

After what seemed an eternity Kensi uncurled her fists and brought them back to her side, "He had that coming" was all she said as she turned away went to stand behind Deeks.

Left with just the senior agents in earshot, Deeks did the only thing he knew how to do, make light of the situation. "Hell hath no fury like a pregnant Kensi Marie Blye!" This elicited a bark from Sam and a chuckle from Callen, for a moment all seemed right with the world. But it wasn't, not yet anyway.

 **Holy crap this is my longest chapter by far, I hope you liked, I was going to finish the Danny story here but it shall continue into the next chapter. Anyway, please review**


	12. Lucky Stars

**Sorry for the delay but I was struggling slightly in how to wrap up the Danny thing in a little bow…here it is**

"Where the hell is my mum?" Kensi yelled, they had decided that it would be a good idea to put Kensi in the same room as Danny, to get him to talk. "What the hell did you do? What do you want with me?" So far he hadn't uttered a word and it was driving the team up the wall, making them more anxious for answers, time was ticking for Julia and every second Kensi spent in that room with Danny the longer her mum was on her own. "ANSWER ME!?"

The door opened as Kensi and Danny sat there in a staring contest as if to see who would break first. The young agent was fuming, no matter how long it took she could always make them talk… eventually, but she had been at this for hours and he hadn't said anything and more than anything, Kensi wanted this nightmare to be over, snuggled up next to Deeks on their own couch. "Kens, let's take a break" Callen said into the silence, "Kens, are you listening to me, take a break."

"Fine" was her reply as she turned and walked out the door not looking at Danny to see the smug look of satisfaction that she would be sure was present on Danny's and proceeded to make her way over to Deeks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he was sitting in the chair facing the screen.

"It's okay, we'll get her back" Was all the detective had time to say before Callen re-joined the three.

"If we can't get him to talk, we'll have to do things the hard way." Callen said walking towards the table and turning to look at Sam, "It's your turn big guy!"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"Aaaarrrrgggggghhhhhhhh, please I'm begging you stop, I'll tell you want you want, I promise just please stop…I'm begging you, I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Danny screamed, Sam had been in the room with him for a little over twenty minutes and had managed to get him to crack.

"Well okay since you asked so nicely, where is Julia Feldman?"

"In a warehouse… San Pedro, 3 blocks… 3 blocks from where you got me"

"Guys you hear that?" Sam inquired quickly packing up his…tools and heading out of the interrogation room without a second glance.

"Got it, hurry up, let's go NOW!" Kensi yelled making her way quickly towards the door.

"You heard the lady, move it people" Deeks urged following her to the door and yelling back to Sam and Callen who seemed like they were taking forever to get their shit together.

* * *

"Alright, comms up from here" Callen whispered as they were checking out the warehouse. "Kens, you stay behind Deeks, you understand?"

"I understand now let's go. Deeks and I will go round the back, and meet you in the middle" The young agent said, calling the shots.

"Move in on my count" Callen called over the comms as the agents and detective moved into position. "5…4…3…2…1…go go go"

The sound of gunfire quickly filled the ears of the team as they took fire from all sides. A lucky shot from Kensi and Deeks sent two of the assailants crashing to the ground bullets in their heads.

"That, right there is why we work Kens." Deeks remarked, humour filling his voice.

"You know it!" The pregnant agent stated jumping in on their banter. Trying to see a bright side their…issue.

"If you two are quite finished, the front is clear, coming round to you" Sam's voice interrupted filling their ears.

"There seems to be three more on us, we took down two but they have us pinned down pretty nicely." Deeks said filling them in on their…predicament. "Do us a favour would you boys? Kill them?"

"Since you asked so kindly, I think we can manage that"

Before either Kensi or Deeks could reply, Callen and Sam popped around the corner and efficiently took out the other three men, clearing the warehouse of all dangers. It was an open warehouse with one wall in between the front and back, there were various tables set up with maps and supplies piled on top. The only other door in the warehouse was tucked away in the corner and seemed to lead to a small supply closet.

"Mum" Kensi breathed running off in the direction of a small looking supply closet. She ripped the door open and flicked on the light, taking in the scene around her. "Mum, hey mum, I'm here" She dropped onto her knees in front of Julia and gathered her in her arms and quietly started to cry. She felt her mum start to come around as Deeks came up behind her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as a sign of solidarity mixed with love.

"The ambulance is 2 minutes out- Julia, hey, how you doing?"

"MUM! No, lie still, what did they do to you?" Kensi questioned her voice breaking at the end of her question. She gazed at her concern clouding her features, she didn't appear to have any injuries but there was no telling.

"I h-h-ha" Julia attempted but the words just didn't seem to form in her mouth.

"It's okay mum, take your time, the ambulance is here… I'm going with you and we are going to the hospital okay?" Kensi asked almost as if seeking permission that it was ok for her to go with her. Julia's relieved eyes told Kensi all she needed to know as she stood and moved back slightly allowing the paramedics to do their job, moving her onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

"How's she doing Kens?" Deeks asked as he poked his head around the door to Julia's hospital room. Julia had fallen asleep not long after they had said that she hadn't had any serious injuries.

"She's doing ok, just a little bit tired and shaken. Apparently Danny didn't even lay a hand on her, she was drugged and locked up but not beaten" Kens said eyeing Deeks seeing relief flooding his features, Deeks loved her like a mother and if she had been seriously hurt he would have crumbled. He walked over to Kensi and pulled her into a hug feeling the relief also coursing through her body, they shared to pains and relief of the last few days together.

"It's getting late, I think we should head home. You and the baby need rest, it has been a long few days." Deeks remarked warmly, pulling Kensi up and leading her towards the door without waiting for her respond.

"But I want to be here when she wakes up" Kensi replied stubbornly attempting to turn back to her mother.

"We can come back first thing in the morning… I promise"

"Fine" She gave in then proceeded to duck back under his arm and give her mum a kiss on the cheek and bade her goodnight. Thanking her lucky stars for the hundredth time since finding her mother that this nightmare was finally over.

Waiting for her to come back over to him, Deeks though about the last few days, how he had been so scared that something would happen to Kensi or their baby. It just made her want to be even closer to her all of the time. Then there was the big M word. Marriage. He wanted to marry her and they had talked about it but not extensively. Maybe now that this was all over it was time to pop the question.

"Let's go Deeks, can we sleep at the safe house again, I don't think I am quite ready to go home right now." Kensi asked, interrupting his train of thought and walking back to his side "Oh and can we stop and get dinner. The baby is hungry."

Knowing that this was a somewhat safer topic for them he didn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. "Do you mean you or the baby" And like a charm it worked, Kensi whirled around and planted a solid punch on his shoulder, barely containing her laughter. She pulled them from the room and started walking down the hallway to the exit.

Wanting to put Danny behind them Kensi sobered up the moment. "Deeks… I know that you want to know why Danny did all the things he did but… but can we just lock him up and throw away the key. I don't want to know why he did all of the things he did. I just want to forget and move on to _our_ future. Charge him with whatever and leave him behind us… please?" Kensi rambled on, she wanted Deeks to understand why. Why she didn't want to know everything.

It felt like he was taking ages to reply, she was standing in front of him looking up at him in the middle of the hallway in the hospital. Begging him with her eyes to leave it alone. Worried that he was coming up with a way to convince her not to interrogate him, she opened her mouth prepared to give another great speech but stopped when Deeks covered her mouth with his hand.

"Anything for you Princess… Anything"

 **So here it is. Now I can finally get back to the mushy stuff… YAY. The Danny story did carry on longer then I intended but it is pretty much over and if anything it will only be Danny bashing in the future. So…please review.**


	13. Mismatched to Blue

_Reminder Kensi is about 22 weeks along_

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, so on and so forth**

"Hurry up, we are going to be late!" Kensi Blye yelled through her apartment to Detective Marty Deeks who seemed to be taking forever to get dressed. It had been 9 says since Danny had been captured and their lives had some semblance of normal and was settling into a nice pattern. Wake up, call Julia, go to work, go home, eat dinner, and fall asleep and repeat. It was a safe pattern. Today though, the cycle was broken, she had an EARLY doctor's appointment that they were GOING to be late for if her boyfriend would just hurry up! "Seriously Deeks, how does it take longer for you to get ready then me?!" She asked genuinely baffled.

"Yeesh, I'm coming. Keep your pants on Blye" Deeks retorted walking into the Kitchen where Kensi was waiting for him. "Or don't but it might be a little bit distracting and not just for me!" He added cheekily, quickly ducking out of the way of her swinging arm.

"Ha-ha, you ready Cinderella?" She muttered sarcastically, picking up her bag.

"After you princess" He replied motioning for her to go through the door first, being ever the gentleman.

"Oh why thank you" Her sarcasm once again getting the better of her. "You're such a gentleman."

"I know" He retorted a smirk crossing over his face. "Whoever said chivalry was dead, clearly did not meet me!"

* * *

"Hey guys, how did your appointment go?" Sam asked in greeting as they wandered into the bullpen at 9:30 on the dot. Deeks' lateness had started to rub off on her. Even though they had an early appointment just so they could avoid being late, they somehow still managed it.

"Great!" Kensi replied simply knowing that that simple word held a much greater meaning then Sam or Callen would comprehend.

"Really? That's all you're giving us?"

"Mmm…Yep" She replied smirking at both Callen and Sam

"Not cool Blye" Sam responded turning his puppy dog eyes on. "Have you guys picked a name yet?" He tried slightly changing the subject.

"Maybe, besides we wouldn't tell you guys until he is born. We have to keep some semblance of mystery here!" Deeks jumped in before Kensi could reply.

"Uh-huh, sure keep telling yourselves that, I just think that you haven't decided yet" Callen argued causing an eyebrow rise from Kensi and a poker face from Deeks.

* * *

The day had continued much like the morning, no new cases and a whole lot of banter, though Deeks claimed that at least it was witty. As the day drew to a close Deeks looked up to Kensi for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour.

"You ready Kens?"

"Ummm yeah, let's go, we'll see you two tomorrow." She said in departure to the two senior agents.

"So I was thinking that since we are finished at a reasonable time for a change that we head out get something for dinner and go for a walk on the beach." Deeks announced to the young agent as they made their way to the car.

"Oh sounds marvellous, I'm starving" She responded back in response opening her door and leaning back in her chair getting settled in for the ride. Deeks hopped in the other side of the car and pulled away from OSP.

On the way to the beach Deeks kept on nervously glancing at Kensi and after the millionth time she pulled him up on it. "What's up Deeks, you look slightly green."

"Hmm what? No, I'm fine, why would you think that?" He defended himself cursing himself silently for his nervousness.

"Ok if you insist" She sighed retaking her previous position and settling comfily back into the chair. She must have dozed off because it seemed only to take a second until Deeks was pulling over and shaking her awake.

"We're here Kens, wake up"

"Oooohhhh goody, food time" She grumbled, suddenly waking up, remembering what they were doing. He chuckled at her and opened up his door then came around to her side. Pulling her up from her sitting position he grabbed her hand and walked them to the foot path.

"So what do you feel like?"

"Ummm…" She took a moment to figure out what 'the baby' wanted. "Burgers, we definitely feel like burgers" She replied with a grin.

"Alrighty then burgers it is" Deeks announced leading them to the shop.

Once they had their burgers and fries they walked the short distance to the beach and sat down just simply admiring the view and the weather. It was days like these that made the young detective thankful for everything that had happened in his life just to lead him to moments like these. When everything was absolutely perfect, his beautiful pregnant girlfriend beside him shoving food into her mouth and the beach a wide open space in front of him. Taking a deep breath he took a moment then moved in front of Kens capturing her eyes with his. Mismatched brown to baby blues.

"Deeks wha-" Kensi started startled by Deeks' movements.

"Shh, I have to get this out before I lose my courage. Kens, from the first day I met you I was mesmerized by you. You were like a ray of sunshine into my darkness. I was pitiful, I lived in an endless cycle of misery and despair. Wandering from one case to another. But you broke me out of it. When I started working as your partner, I never expected for me to fall for you so hard and so fast. Yes, I thought you were hot but, I never expected to fall in love with you so fast." Deeks paused for a moment before continuing, "You brought out the best side of me and made me want to be a better person. Then we started dating all those months ago and I felt as though my life couldn't get any better in that moment. But you surprised me yet again. When you told me you were pregnant, my world literally felt like it stopped for a minute. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. I had so many fears I mean what if I turned out like my father but you… you took my fears away. It was like you knew exactly what I was thinking without me actually having to voice it. It was like you kissed me and suddenly they were gone. There is nothing that I want more than for our son to be happy and healthy and you knew that I was scared and you reassured me. And I loved you for it." He paused yet again, taking in the silent tears that were pouring down Kensi's beautiful face.

"Kens, you are the epitome of all things amazing in my life. You are the one that I want to wake up to each and every morning. I want to be the one to hold you when you're crying. I don't ever want anyone else to touch you or me for that matter. I want to have this kid with you more than anything else in this world. You are my entire world. So I just want to ask you this one question. Will you marry me?"

 **Truth be told that went a little differently than I had imagined. Deeks confession kind of just kept on coming…anyway. Please review. Pretty please**


	14. Acceptance

**I decided that I really couldn't leave it like I did for too long so here it is…**

She stared at him. There was simply not anything else she could do. She couldn't control the tears that were flowing down her face and the hand that was reaching out to caress his beautiful scruffy face. Her hand flew to her face in an attempt to stop the tears but they just kept on coming.

The intense look on Deeks face started to waver, what if this was too soon, what if she didn't want this, all of those fears that he had were coming back but then she said something, or more like grunted before clearing her throat and trying again.

"O-of course I'll marry you." Kensi responded the second she had control of herself again. She took a moment to take in the pure look of joy that overpowered Deeks face and continued "You took your time, I thought you were never going to ask."

Deeks let out a hearty laugh, only she would manage to turn the sweetest and his most cherished moment into humour. He settled back into a more comfortable position in front of her in the sand. He shoved his hand in his pocket and produced a little blue box, opening it and looking at the widening of her eyes. "I was going to get this out just before I asked you, but I kinda got carried away, so, again, Kensi Mari Blye will you mar-"

"YES YES YES, a thousand yesses, a million yesses. It will always be yes." She shouted cutting him of before he could fully ask her. She launched herself at him as much as she could with her swollen belly and landed on top of him. She lowered her face to his and placed a kiss on his lips, one that was filled with every emotion she could possibly think of in that moment. It took her breath away with that one kiss, he had matched her passion and love and cherishment and kindness and every other possible crazy emotion. God how much she loved that man. As she pushed herself off of him, he pulled her back down and sat her in his lap and grabbed her left hand. She gasped at the sheer beauty of the ring itself, it was beautiful. It had a solid diamond in the centre and was surrounded with other smaller stones, some clear and some sapphire blue. It took her breath away. He pushed the ring onto her finger and gazed up at her, pure love on his face, and pulled he face towards him for another kiss.

"Now I don't know about you but we should move this celebration home."

* * *

The beep-beep of the alarm clock woke Kensi from her slumber the next morning. They hadn't made it to bed until late the previous night and she was exhausted. She rolled over and a smile graced her face as she took in the sight of her beautiful boyfr- no fiancé who was still fast asleep with an arm thrown over his chest and the other seeking the sheets for her. It melted her heart that even when he was asleep he still wanted her close.

With one final glance down at her soon-to-be husband she hopped up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stripped down from her sweats and Deeks t-shirts her ring caught in the light and bounced the light all around the room. She halted what she was doing and stood in the bathroom, stark naked, taking in the sight of beauty of her ring, and the comfortable weight that it settled on her hand. As she stood there admiring in she felt a presence come up behind her and she turned. Seeing Deeks stand in the doorway with an appreciative look in his eyes she looked down at herself and blushed. It wasn't often she just walked around the apartment with no clothes on, but when she did, he loved it, maybe just a little too much.

Deeks made his way up to her and pulled her in for his good-morning kiss. It was something they had started doing, even if they were in some sort of fight they would always kiss each other just to reassure the other that they were still there. But this morning it was for a totally different reason, he was…happy. Happier than he had been in such a long time and he was loving every second of it.

Stepping back he started to strip down, intending to join her in the shower, she waited before stepping into the sufficiently warm shower and walked in with Deeks and leaned back into him as he methodically started washing her hair knowing how much she loved it when he did that.

"Deeks, we are going to be late again unless you hurry up!" The pregnant agent yelled through the apartment for the second time in as many days. "Seriously, I'm considering leaving you here and making you walk to work, I mean, you could use the exercise."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" He muttered as he came shuffling down the hallway.

"What's up, step out of the wrong side of the shower?" She asked humorously, snorting at her own joke.

"Oh ha-ha very funny, I just wished we didn't have to go to work today. Spend all day in bed pretending like the outside world didn't exist." He responded coming to a stop in front of her.

"I know me too, but just think, the sooner we get to work, the sooner we get to come home and do more of last night" She said with a wink. He chuckled before responding

"I guess you're right. But it doesn't mean that I have to like going to work today"

"True but I don't want to hear you complain about it all. Day. Long. Understand?" She asked trying and failing miserable to glare at him. What was wrong with her? You get engaged and suddenly you can't be mad at him anymore.

"Fine," He pouted "but just for the record I'm driving today as compensation."

She took a moment to ponder over it before responding "I can accept that I guess, it just gives me more time to eat."

"You and your food Fern, sometimes I feel as though you love it more than me."

She mock gasped, "Well I never"

"Come on, Princess, if you didn't take so long in the morning to get ready we wouldn't be late for work so often!" He smirked before stepping around her, grabbing the keys and making his way to the car, shouting at her to make sure she remembered to lock up.

* * *

"So how are we going to tell them?" The junior agent asked as they sat down at their respective desks taking in the empty desks of Sam and Callen.

"I don't know, how do you think we should tell 'em?"

"Tell us what?" Sam demanded as they both rounded the corner to the bullpen, coffees and donuts in hand.

Deeks and Kensi shared a look before Kens spoke up, "Well last night after we left work Deeks kind of… proposed"

Sam and Callen dropped their belongings on their desks before their eye's lit up then turning to Kensi and Deeks respectively. "Congrats you guys, we are happy for you."

Kensi gazed at them, why were they not more surprised. Shouldn't they be either extremely happy or extremely mad, unless… she gasped.

"You asked them didn't you Deeks?" She accused

Deeks turned guilty eyes on her, "Well, I couldn't ask your dad, so I figured that Callen and Sam were the closest we had to family and I wanted their approval before asking you" He rambled on, not seeing the smile that crept up on her face.

"Deeks…Deeks…hey, I'm glad you did okay?" She whispered standing up and coming to stand beside him. "Thank you."

"ANYWAY," Callen interrupted, "Deeks did not however, show us the ring so come on, we want a look"

Kensi smiled at him before holding her hand out for Callen and Sam to see. Sam let out a low whistle before either of them said anything. "Wow Deeks, you really went all out huh?"

"Well, a princess deserves the best in the world!" He responded smirking up at Kens who was gazing at him.

 **Well, was that to your liking? Review please**

 **Also i forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter. If you have any preferences for baby names let me know.**


	15. Hoarding Tendencies

**Ok exams are officially over now which means I am yours for the next three weeks YAY… anyway here is the next chapter.**

 _Kensi is about 23 ½ weeks now_

"You alright there Kens?" Sam inquired late on a Monday evening to the junior agent who was sitting at her desk continuously tapping her foot and pen in no particular rhythm.

"No I'm bored!" The now heavily pregnant agent retorted. She had officially been on desk duty for the past 3 months but unofficially she was on desk duty from 2 weeks ago, the down side of being nearly 6 months pregnant! This particular day had been especially slow on the whole team and since she couldn't pass the time sparring anymore she had to do paperwork and it was BORING! Never in her life had she been as bored as she was in this moment.

"We're all bored Kens, it's been a slow day"

"No I'm super bored, you don't understand, I can't pass the time by sparring like you guys do." Kensi stressed each word as if to lengthen this conversation because yes she was that desperate.

"Baby, you know you could always stay back at the apartment, or here's an idea, you could do my paper work." Deeks pointed out, hijacking their conversation. Kensi glared at him before replying

"One, what would I do at the apartment, and two, I already did your paperwork, except for today's stuff, and all you need to do is sign it."

"Really? Sweet thanks babe. And by the way if you were at home, you could clean and chuck some of your stuff." Deeks said taking a gamble by saying the last part. And as he took in her face he knew he really shouldn't have said that last part.

"Oooohhh, run Deeks" Sam whispered as Kensi opened her mouth to no doubt defend herself with a deadly glint in her eye. Callen had looked up at this and was staring at Deeks, the look on his face almost asking if Deeks had a death wish.

"Did you just call me a hoarder Deeks?" Kensi asked her voice going dangerously low.

"Who me…no why…why would I say anything like that. I love all your stuff Kens, down to the last little speck of dirt." Deeks defended himself, situating himself in an 'easy-to-escape' position, knowing he would probably have to at some stage.

"SHUT. UP. DEEKS. NOW" Kensi gritted out, reaching out for the first heavy thing she could find on her desk, which of course happened to be her stapler, so she picked it up and threw it. It sailed through the air, curving nicely before crashing into the wall behind the newly situated Deeks who lay on the floor as the stapler had only narrowly missed his head. Okay, so maybe he had pushed a little bit too far, but he had another surprise for her tonight and he had to get all his teasing out now otherwise it could just randomly pop up at some unannounced time tonight. That would be seriously unfortunate.

"Okay, shutting up…I promise" He reassured as the now only slightly pissed off agent gave him a knowing look.

Okay, maybe she did have some anger issues, throwing that stapler was maybe a little bit too therapeutic for her. Thank god that she was still able to shoot her gun, at least for now until Hetty took that away from her too.

* * *

5 o'clock on the dot, Kensi was up out of her chair with her bag in hand eagerly waiting for Deeks to finish. "Deeks would you hurry up already!" Kensi said impatiently hopping from foot to foot.

"Coming Princess, let's go," Deeks replied hopping up with his bag, keys in hand, "See you boys tomorrow" he added as he grabbed Kensi's hand and led them towards the exit.

"See you lovebirds tomorrow, on time would be nice" Callen yelled after them settling into his chair for what was going to be a long night.

"So Kens, I have something for you." Deeks mentioned as he helped his girlfriend into the car. Their earlier…tiff, now long forgotten.

"Really? And what would it be? Wasn't last week enough of a gift for me?" Kensi asked curiosity lacing her tone.

"It's a surprise and definitely no, I want to give you the world, so you just sit back, close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there" The detective replied a smirk crossing his face as her eyes lit up. It was no secret that Kensi Marie Blye soon-to-be-Deeks, loved her surprises, although only from him.

The trip seemed to be taking forever, yes it was peak hour and the traffic was terrible but it wasn't the short half hour that it usually took to get home. She was starting to get- hold on they were stopping, what is this wonderful man doing?

As Deeks pulled over at the seemingly excited Kens as she, probably unknowingly, bounced up and down in her chair. He hopped out of the car and raced around to Kensi's side as she started to open her eyes, "Keep your eyes closed baby." He whispered in her ear before pulling her up to his level. With his hands planted firmly in hers he led her up what seemed to be a driveway. "Okay, open your eyes, Kens."

The first thing that she noticed when she opened her eyes was Deeks in front of her holding out what seemed to be a brand new Key. It took her a moment to process what was happening as she took in her surroundings. "You didn't!" She gasped flinging around to once again face him and planted her palms on his chest.

"I did" He announced proudly, his hands coming up to grab hers which were still comfortably on his chest.

"Seriously? You bought us a house?" She whisper asked slightly in shock. "Deeks…" She trailed off as tears came quickly to her eyes.

"Come on, open up" He urged wiping away her tears that had fallen, which were leaving glistening trails on her cheeks. Kensi took the key that was still clutched in his grasp and slid it into the lock, turning it then pushing the door open. Her mouth dropped open as she walked into the entryway. There in front of her, was the most gorgeous beach style house, perfect size, with a long hallway that ran from one end of the house to the other. Taking a few tentative steps forward she reached out to touch the walls beside her before rushing quickly into the first room she saw and sighing in wonder. How could this man make her life anymore perfect than it was in this moment?

Deeks stood in the doorway watching Kens as she went from room to room, making a new noise of appreciation each time she saw something she liked. Finally he moved and made his way to the back of the house which contained a large open plan living room and kitchen, perfect for her to watch him while he cooked, because heaven forbid she got in the kitchen and actually cooked. Somehow he had still managed to make it to the kitchen before her and he leant against the bench waiting for her to catch up.

As she skidded into the kitchen her jaw hit the floor as she took in the view. Right outside was an unobstructed view to the ocean with beach access and even a small grassy area. She turned slowly taking in every corner of the room before finally settling her gaze back onto Deeks, she walked over to him, grabbed his face in between her hands and kissed him hard without any such warning.

"This. Is. PERFECT Deeks!" She mumbled against his lips before pulling back and resting her head against his chin.

"I thought so too" he said in agreement once again grabbing her hand and walking through the house with her but much more slowly this time. They wandered into the massive main bedroom that already contained a large bed which was situated in the middle. There was a large ensuite off of the room as well as a large walk-in-wardrobe with plenty of space for all her clothes and shoes. Wandering out of the master room they entered a spare room.

"This would be perfect for the baby!" She exclaimed placing her hands on her stomach where her son was growing, before pointing at seemingly random places around the room. "Over there we could have the crib, and there a change table…ooohh and a large comfy chair in that corner."

"Anything you want baby, anything at all" he whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on her temple and smiling to himself. Yeah, this will be awesome.

 **Okay so, I put the bit in there about her son just to remind you (AND ME) that she is in fact having a boy. I know it has been a while since I mentioned it (WAY BACK IN CHAPTER 4 AND 5…OOPS). Also, sorry if my writing seems a bit…strange, you have to understand that the way I write is how I hear it in my head, so it may be more sarcastic or something in my head that just does not get across as much as I may like on paper. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review and also more name ideas, I have a few ideas but more are welcome.**


	16. Food, glorious food

**I know, I know it has been way too long but I got sick then I was without my laptop for a number of days then I got sick again so I apologise. Anyhow enough excuses…**

 _Kensi is about 6 ½ months along_

At 6 ½ months nearly 7 months Kensi felt huge, everywhere she went people gave her a wide birth and their eyes were glued permanently to her stomach. She couldn't even escape it at work, all the help staff that didn't really know her and only saw her as bad-ass Blye who didn't show any emotions, stared at her. It was driving her insane, Deeks definitely didn't understand, he also was staring at her but for a completely different reason, of course, I mean it is his son after all. Not only did it annoy her that people stared but the fact that she was always getting up to pee every 5 seconds, or what felt like every 5 seconds. And don't even mention the fact that it was getting increasingly harder for her to fall to sleep at night. With her baby boy growing in size it was getting harder to fall asleep on her side, which was her normal way. So with her awake at all odd times throughout the night all there was to do was think. Thinking, which just started out as what boxes she should pack next or what furniture to buy, somehow always ended up on the topic of food. And once she starts thinking about food she can't stop. It's inevitable. And it sucks. But it's all worth it in the end.

* * *

"Deeks … Deeks … wake up!" Kensi urged as she tried to shake him awake from his deep slumber. It was 2 in the morning but she didn't care, she was starving, and tonight's was a particularly weird craving, dumplings and chocolate.

"Whattimeisit?" Deeks mumbled as he stirred and rolled over looking directly into the eyes of an expectant looking Kensi. "What's up?" he inquired, slightly more awake than a few seconds before.

"I'm hungry" she replied smiling down at him

"But it's like 2 in the morning babe, can't you wait like 4 more hours till breakfast?"

"But your son is hungry, are you going to deny him some food?" She pouted shooting him her best puppy dog eyes which always seemed to work.

"Urgh fine, what do you two feel like eating?" He relented with his eyebrows raised

"Dumplings and chocolate" she immediately replied a smug grin of satisfaction plastered across her face.

"Seriously? Not even something that is in the apartment?" Deeks whined as he rolled out of bed and pulled on pants.

"Hey, what my baby wants, my baby gets" she exclaimed

"And it's reciprocated, whatever my princess wants, my princess gets" the young detective added with a smile before heading out of the bedroom and grabbing his keys. Of course she wanted something that he had to go outside at this time of morning for. This was starting to become a nightly occurrence, not only the getting up at random times of the night to get her food but also DRIVING to get her some weird food combination. He left the apartment mumbling nonsense the entire time.

It was just after 3am by the time he arrived back to the apartment to find Kensi sitting in the exact same position as he left her except that this time she was asleep, her head tilted to the side slightly with her mouth open and soft little snores escaping every few breaths. He went over to the bed, pulled off his pants and lifted the covers snuggling back under the warm blankets forgetting entirely about the food he just got. Just as he was getting back to sleep a groan sounded from next to him. Awesome.

"Mmmmmm Deeks did you get my food?" Kensi asked eagerly awakening quickly

"I sure did" he responded reaching onto the chair near the bed and grabbing the bag containing the copious amounts of chocolate and the dumplings from her favourite all night takeaway place "here baby, everything you so desired."

"Thank you baby, I love you" Kensi replied before devouring her food.

* * *

"Deeks you look like absolute crap" Sam mocked in greeting the next morning as the agent and detective walked hand in hand into the bullpen. "Rough night?"

"Gee thanks big guy" Deeks retorted his tone dripping in sarcasm "and because you asked so nicely, someone got hungry last night"

"Who your son or your fiancé?" Callen countered sending a look in Kensi's direction.

"Careful Callen, just because I am pregnant it doesn't mean that I couldn't kick your ass" Kensi interjected placing her bag on the floor and situating herself at the desk glaring at the senior agent next to her.

"Have you not learned yet Callen? Never piss off a hormonal pregnant woman. I thought you would have learnt over the last few months." Sam pointed out laughing at Callen's expression at the same time Deeks mumbled something along the lines of 'that's my girl.'

"Well now that we have established that Ms Blye is capable of kicking ass and that Mr Callen has learnt nothing, I suggest you all get to work, there is plenty of paperwork that you ALL could be doing." Hetty announced joining the four, eliciting groans from Kensi, Sam and Deeks and a dirty look from Callen. "Now, now Mr Callen, you'll get there eventually. Don't you fret." She added with a smile before wandering away from the bullpen.

Snickers and bickering could be heard across the entire bullpen throughout the uneventful day. And after being stuck in a sitting position all day, except for the frequent bathroom trips, Kensi could not be happier when the clock reached 5 o'clock. The second it struck she was up out of her chair, bag in hand, patiently waiting as Deeks did the same and they were out the door. Shouting goodbye's to the team.

 **I know it's a short chapter but I just needed to re-establish what was happening, that and it is more of a bridging chapter for the next one. Next chapter will be the move. Please review**


	17. Flashback Pt1

**Sorry for the long wait, I don't really have an excuse for that, time just goes so much faster than I realised.**

 _Kensi is eight months pregnant_

"Kens, sit your ass down and let me get you your food" Deeks insisted. Kensi had been on bed rest for the last week and let's just say that she wasn't taking it well. She was still allowed at work, though only to do paperwork and only if she was on the couch with her feet propped up. And there is no word strong enough to convey how much she hated it.

"But I am completely capable myself Deeks" Kensi whined back, she didn't really care how pathetic she sounded at this moment, she was sick of sitting down and as someone who is an extremely active person this inactivity was killing her.

"Kens, you're on bed rest, I don't think you understand what that means. It means that you are only allowed to get up for the bathroom and extremely short periods of time. Did you not listen to a word that the doctor said?" Deeks stated matter-of-factly ignoring the look of anger plastered on his fiancée's face.

"Hmpf fiiiinne. But make it something good, I'm starving" she relented slouching back into their new couch. They had moved into their new place nearly a month ago and to say it has gone smoothly would definitely be a lie.

* * *

 _Flashback – moving day_

 _"KENSI, DEEKS GET UP OR GOD SO HELP US WE ARE KICKING THIS DOOR IN AND COMING IN THERE!" Sam yelled through the door in his booming voice. Yep, the day was off to a great start._

 _"Mmmmm Deeks, getthedooor" she mumbled into Deeks' ear as he began stirring, before turning over herself and going back to sleep._

 _"KENSI, DEEKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING" Came the voice at the door again._

 _"DEEEEEKKKSSS"_

 _"Alright, alright I'M COMING" Deeks yelled to the front door, hopping out of bed and pulling on pants and a shirt. Making his way to the front door he tripped over a box that was… wait a box. 'oh crap' he thought as his eyes flew open and he scurried quickly the remaining distance to the front door. Moving day, of course it started like this. "Morning guys… what's up?" He greeted, testing the waters with the two men in front of him._

 _"Oh I don't know, we've been banging on your door for the better part of the last half hour. You tell us what's up. You asked us to be here to help you guys move and you aren't even awake." Sam said crossly folding his buff arms across his chest._

 _"Yeah, about that…sorry" He said sheepishly a small smirk gracing his face. "What time is it anyway?"_

 _"It's 8:30"_

 _"Holy crap, I don't remember when the last time we slept in that long was." Deeks muttered to himself ushering Callen and Sam inside telling them to make themselves at home while he went and awakened Kensi from her slumber, a giant feat in itself._

 _"Kens, wake up, it's moving day" he said mustering the most enticing voice he had._

 _"mmmmm 5 more minutes"_

 _"No Kens, Sam and Callen are already here, it's 9:30" at that her eyes flew open staring straight into the deep blue depths of Deeks' eyes._

 _"Are you serious, why didn't you get us up earlier?" She asked more than slightly angry as she sat up and slowly attempted to stand, her balance thrown off by her increasingly large bump. Well it was more like a mountain now, rather than a bump._

 _"Well no, it's only 8:30, and before you say it, yes, yes I'm a bad person but if I had said the actual time you would have asked for more sleep time and then we would have been having this exact conversation an hour later." Deeks alleged, holding his hands up in mock surrender._

 _"Fine, but after we get going, you are so buying me breakfast on the way to the house. Deal?" Kensi threatened finally standing and poking him in the chest to emphasise her point._

 _"Deal" he replied quickly before leaving the room so she could get changed and making his way back to Sam and Callen._

* * *

 _"Morning Sam, Callen" Kensi said in greeting to the two men who were struggling with a box out the front door._

 _"Mornin' Kens" they both responded before returning to the task at hand._

 _"How full are the cars?" She asked hoping they were at least nearly full cos she was starving!_

 _"Umm ours is full and the truck is mostly loaded, it's now just the littler stuff that has to go." Deeks replied turning to the living room and picking up a half full box of Kensi's stuff that was stacked against the far wall after cleaning out Kensi's apartment the other week._

 _"Goody" She sarcastically replied before also picking up a light, secretly not very light but no one else needed to know that, box containing a few of her more precious things._

* * *

 _"Don't forget you promised me food" Kensi reminded threateningly Deeks as they we pulling out of their driveway for the last time._

 _"I would never" He responded holding his hands up in mock surrender and started the drive to their new house, the truck with Sam and Callen residing in it, following them closely behind. Of course this was only the morning, there was plenty of time left in the day for something else to go wrong._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"A chicken burger for ma Lady" Deeks said interrupting her daydream and bowing before her, handing her a burger

"Why thankyou kind sir" She replied with a giggle before digging into the burger and moaning. 'Damn that's a good burger'.

"I'll take it from your moaning and groaning that it's good?" The young man decided, smirking into his own burger.

"Very, but now I really, really feel like chocolate chip ice cream, do we have any?" She asked a smile creeping up her face as Deeks stared at her disbelievingly.

"How can you still be hungry after that, it was massive" He asked incredulously

"Really, you're still asking me that question after the past few months, and years even."

"Well I guess I shouldn't really be surprised" He conceded before swallowing the last bite of his burger and standing up to retrieve the tub of ice cream from the freezer and to grab two spoons.

Handing her the tub of chocolatey goodness he sat down next to her and tucked her underneath his arm. "I really can't wait to meet our son" she said before tucking in.

 **So there will be more flashbacks to them moving but, that's all you get for now. I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please review**


	18. Baby Time

**This will probably be the last chapter for the year. I have finally finished school for good which is stressful in itself and I am then going away. I apologise if this is a short chapter and sorry about the super duper long wait.**

 _Kensi is 9 months pregnant (yay)_

"Babe go, you have to go to work. I'll be fine!" Kensi urged, Deeks had trying to stay home for the last few days because the baby was due soon, but of course he had been called in for a case this morning.

"Urgh fine, but why of all weeks did there have to be an emergency case that 'All abled-bodied personnel must be on call for' I really want to be here with you for this week, our baby is due anyday now and I really, really want to be there for that. Because that Kens, is what I classify as an emergency."

"Baby, I love you, but you have to go to work today, just make sure you as for desk duty and be on-call ME. Alright?"

"Fine, but just so you know, that was all my mushiness used up for the week in that statement" He relented with a huff of laughter.

* * *

'Boring', is the word that Kensi would use to describe the last few weeks, absolute boredom. All that had to be done now was the washing. The one chore that she absolutely detested, and although she wasn't known for being the type of girl that was scared to break a nail, the thought of touching dirty clothes that were undoubtedly coated in sweat and even though they were hers, was disgusting, so naturally it was the last chore to be done which meant that they sat for longer getting smellier. I know, terrible logic. But, sadly it couldn't be left for any longer.

After Deeks had left that morning, Kensi had spent a better part of the morning soaking in the tub, which by the way was incredibly hard to get out of herself. Feeling relaxed and somewhat more alive, she started gathering the clothes that were spread out throughout the house. As she bent to pick up a pair of pants off of the floor, she felt a tell tale warmth trickle down her legs and a sharp crushing pain radiating from her stomach. She let out an anguished grunt as she stood and made her way to the kitchen where she had left her phone.

Picking it up and pressing 1 on her speed dial, she prayed to god that Deeks was going to pick up his phone. After the 4th ring he picked up just as another contraction gripped her stomach causing her to cry down the phone. "Deeks...in...labour...meet at hospital." She quickly hung up cutting off Deeks as he started to panick, Sam and Callen will take care of him, and dialled 911 asking, no more like begging for an ambulance. Jesus these contractions are painful.

* * *

Deeks ran into the hospital in a complete state of panic, after Kens had rung him then abruptly hung up on him, it had taken Hetty, Granger, Sam and Callen to stop panicking and make it to the hospital on time. And let me tell you there is nothing more scary then Granger in your face telling you to 'snap out of it'.

Running up to the first counter he saw, he demanded where he could find her. After he once again took off down the hallway determined to find her in time, he burst in the waiting room to find her being wheeled into the delivery room opposite it. "Kens, I'm here" He shouted getting her attention and a cry of relief from her. For even though she was as tough as they come, no one should go through this kind of thing alone. Deeks took a moment to calm himself before following the flow of nurses and doctors into the room.

For Kensi it had seemed like ages that she had been in labour. She had felt some intense pain in her life and nothing quite compared to the crushing contractions. Lying back down on the bed she blindly reached out for Deeks knowing that he was there and clung on to his hand like it was her safety net, and I guess in a way it was.

A call from the back of the room alerted her to the fact of the other people around her telling her what to do. Another contraction rocked her as she crushed Deeks hand in her own. She could hear him whispering words of encouragement to her and she was pretty sure that his hand was now broken after she heard his soft curses. "Kensi I'm going to need you to push with the next contraction, okay dear?" a sweet old nurse told me, her gentle face creasing with determination to get our son out of me.

"OKAY! Arrrghhhhh" Mother of God was that painful, it felt like a steel band crushing my stomach as I pushed. After a few more pushes a piercing cry filled the cramped room. The cry of my son.

Our son.

 **Next we will see Kensi and Deeks adapting to life as parents of a newborn. But as l said at the start, that won't be until next year. Please review even though it is a shorter chapter, I promise that the next one will make up for it. Merry Christmas and a happy new year :)**


	19. Jared Andrew Deeks

**Welcome back all and a gigantic happy new year from me, I can tell that it is going to be a marvelous year. Anywho, I hope you all had a brilliant christmas and new year, but back to all the stories and fun stuff… This will most likely be the last chapter before an epilogue or two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yada yada yada I'm sad so on and so forth**

 _After a few more pushes a piercing cry filled the cramped room. The cry of my son._

 _Our son._

Jared Andrew Deeks born November 24th weighing in at 8 pounds and 2 ounces. With his mother's shock of hair and his father's clear blue eyes. The perfect picture of a healthy baby, and a happy family as a matter of fact. Kensi and Deeks had never before been closer, Deeks had spent the two nights at the hospital with Kensi and Jared making sure they were in perfect health before bringing them both home.

* * *

 **Deeks PoV**

"Honey, where are the baby wipes?" My radiant fiance' shouted through the house, it was a really good thing that mini me had adopted his mother's deep sleeping abilities otherwise he would probably be screaming for attention right now. At 6 weeks old, he seemed to be loving his sleep, he would manage to sleep for a solid portion of the night before getting hungry and for the most part he was quiet about it, which was one of the best things, I mean, Sam had pretty much drilled it in to Kens and I how little sleep we would get, but that really wasn't an issue.

"Um, I chucked them in the bag, along with extra, extra nappies and a change of clothes" I shouted back, laughing to myself about how, if anyone had told me at this time 2 years ago that I would be engaged, living with and have a baby with Kensi, I probably would have laughed in their face, but here we are, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Thanks babe" she said brushing past me in her fluster to get ready for her first day back at work, Desk duty only, unless of course it was absolutely necessarily for her to be out in the field.

"Hey Kens, slow down okay?"

"Yeah okay"

"No, I mean it, it's going to be ok, I know it's going to be difficult the first time being away from the little man, but Michelle will take care of him, I trust her with our son's life."

"I know, and I trust her as well, I just...I'm just going to miss him so much, I'm worried, what if something happens while we are gone or if some other enemy of ours comes back, I just don't know what I would do if something were to happen to him."

"And that's perfectly normal, but we're never going to be able to let him go if we keep on thinking like that, think of it this way, the sooner we get to work, the sooner we can come back to our beautiful son. Alright?"

"Alright, let's go, we have to drop him off… I mean are you sure we can't just sneak him in for one day, I'm sure Hetty wouldn't mind."

"She probably wouldn't but no-one would get any work done them the next thing you know we are all being investigated by IA for not doing our jobs."

Wow, your mind must be a scary place if you can jump from babies to IA."

"Yeah well what can I say, it's a gift." I replied with my trademark smirk knowing how much she hates it.

"It's somethin' alright" she recounted with much more 'spark' in voice, that's the Kensi I know and love.

 **Short and sweet, I hope, I liked it, let me know if you did.**


End file.
